


The Promise

by sunlitwitch



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Final Battle, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitwitch/pseuds/sunlitwitch
Summary: Alenca has a choice; save Haron or end things, once and for all?





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I warn all my readers this is depressing. I took a lot of liberties here since at the time this was written, the game was still unreleased. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Just please be sure to read the tags!

She took one step and then another. _Focus_. She could feel the haze of the adrenaline coursing through her. _Focus_. There was blood running down her front. She could feel it seeping into the folds of her armor. “Just a little further,” she whispered the inert body slung over her back. “We’re getting there, I promise.”

She’d already broken an arrow off at her side as others streamed through the air, probing at the shining violet shield she maintained over Haron. Each impact sent a current through her teeth. She just needed to find Ernol on the field, so the two could make their escape. Just a little further.

✦✦✦

“This is despicable, even for you.” She spat. Despite the wilt to his sword Gawloyes had her; or more appropriately, had Haron. Mietwen stood off to the side with a knife to the boy's throat.

“One more step and he dies,” Mietwen said, a tiny rivulet of blood trailing from his neck. He was inert in her arms, obviously unconscious. “You would kill your own family to save yourself!” Alenca accused, fist clenched around the hilt of her blade.

“There is precedent,” Gawloyes said coldly. “A pity. He had some potential, but it’s a small matter. My son has likewise seen fit to oppose me; perhaps this will be a lesson to you both.”

“I _will_ kill you,” she seethed, shifting into a guard. But the sight of Haron gave her pause; she had no doubt Mietwen would end his life, though surrendering would do little good to save it. The golden locket weighed heavily against her heart, deep inside the folds of her breastplate. She had a promise to keep.

“One day,” she whispered. With a blinding flash the power inside her erupted into the air, causing both her enemies to turn away for just an instant. “Guide my hand,” she breathed, slipping the dagger from her belt. With a smooth underhand she cast it, so quick it was barely visible before it hit its mark.

There was a sick, wet sound as it sank into flesh. Mietwen dropped the blade in her hand to claw at the handle embedded in her face. Alenca didn’t hesitate—she pitched forward at a dead sprint to grab Haron and set off running, shielding him as best she could.

“I promised your mother,” she whispered, “I’d keep you safe.”

✦✦✦

They ran through echoes of battle madness and fading whimpers of agony. Enemy soldiers began to pursue her as she dashed toward the left flank, where she knew Ernol would be. The steel sang as she pulled it from the sheath, just in time to parry an oncoming attacker, kicking him square in the chest with her boot.

“Come on,” she whispered, adjusting Haron’s weight. He couldn’t hear the tenderness in her voice, would never know how in that moment, she would give everything just to save him. He was her family; the family she never had.

“Let’s go, kid.”

Sword in hand, she began to cut through the fray, keeping her charge safely nestled in the bosom of the Cuthintal. The power it required mixed with with the fatigue and blood loss caused her arms to tremble; she knew before long it’d be too much. But she had to keep running, even as she cut her way through the ranks.

Blood and viscera flew, causing the golden web of her hair to cling to her face. She knocked a poorly aimed arrow away and closed the distance, driving her blade just below the gorget of his armor. Two closed on her from behind and she spun around with a clash, parrying one in time for the other to get a dig at her side, sending her reeling back.

Alenca coughed; she could taste the metal swimming in her mouth. “Alenca!” Someone cried. She turned to find Calipoa, who had carved a wide swath through the enemy forces. The sight of Haron slung over her back gave her pause. 

“I need to find Ernol!” Alenca shouted over the din, parrying a second blow. It was all she had just to stay on her feet. “I’ll cover you!” She cried in reply. “Keep low! There are archers on the walls up ahead.”

She ran, summoning all the focus she had left. No one was superhuman; not even a wielder of the Cuthintal. “She thinks you might die,” the responding whisper said. The haze of an early morning fog kept her temporarily hidden. “I might,” Alenca replied, her voice tight. “But not until I find him.”

It felt like an eternity, but with the cover she managed to find her way to the flank, where the siege was still running hot. The strangled screams of soldiers as they were caught in streams of boiling pitch sent her stomach churning. She could smell the acrid stench of burnt hair and flesh and for just a brief moment, her eyes set upon the immolated bodies as the soldiers crumbled to the ground.

There. The flash of blue caught her eyes, as it had before on so many occasions. With her last bit of strength she ran toward it with a kind of mad desperation. Ernol’s lean figure was splattered in blood as he deftly ran one man through only to clash with another. The moment he set eyes on her however, he temporarily froze.

“No!” She shouted, a surge running through her. She moved the shield behind him, just long enough for it to absorb the blow. The impact sang through her, forcing her to her knees. Ernol beheaded the stunned attacker at the shoulder with a mighty cleave before running toward her, fear and rage swimming in his eyes.

“Alenca!” He shouted. Seeing his brother for the first time, he froze. “They were going to kill him, Ernol…” She said, panting desperately. “I had no choice. I killed Mietwen, but the other got away.” 

“You have to go, Ernol. Take him and get off the battlefield. Take him home.” Shaking, he picked Haron up, giving him a cursory scan to check for any injuries before he turned to Alenca. “You’re going to be okay,” he said and with him standing so close, she could see his twisting expression. He leaned in to smooth the hair from her face, staring deep into the valley of her green eyes.

“I worked for this,” she said, leaning up to touch his face. It was cool and smooth, despite the lingering artifacts of the battle. “Everyday, I worked so hard… But what really mattered in the end was the family you gave me. I love you Ernol,” she said, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. They cut sharp lines through the dirt and blood on her skin.

“You’re not going to die!” He shouted, angrily. Ernol reached for the sword at his belt. “No! You have to go!” She cried in turn. “Your brother needs you.”

“You need me,” he said, brow knitting in desperation. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Alenca coughed, wincing. It was time to try another tactic. “_Jaulienn!_” She shouted. “That’s an order.”

“You can’t do that,” he replied, clinging to the body in his arms. “You can’t make me leave,” he said, glancing over at the battle. “I can and I will Ernol,” Alenca replied fiercely. ”Now go.”

There was a tense pause. She struggled to her feet, eyes swimming. Alenca knew Ernol; knew he wouldn’t dare abandon her if thought she needed him. With her last fragment of will, she mustered up a smile. “Fine, but you still need to go. Haron can’t be here. I’ll meet back up with Calipoa. Together we’ll end this—once and for all.”

“A lie,” it said. Her mouth gave an ironic twist. He nodded, jaw tight. After a moment of tense silence, he finally said. “Fine.” 

But as he began to turn, she said softly once more. “Be safe; be swift. No matter what happens, you carry a piece of my heart with you.”

He gazed back at her, likely the last time and said, pain in every line of his expression. “Alenca. I....”

“See you later,” she said with sadness in her eyes.  
He nodded one final time, dread washing over him. Alenca reached into to clutch the locket at her chest.


End file.
